Amor a primera charla intensa
by clebb
Summary: Después de un romance fallido, Kazemaru Ichirouta, experimenta una pequeña etapa depresiva –Tenemos que hablar –¿Sobre qué? –¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Es extraño que en una relación uno de sus miembros actúe como si nada mientras que el otro sufre en secreto. Estaba muy sorprendido, no por su estar, sino por las palabras de mi acompañante –Él dijo que solo fui una chica más...


Prometo que algún día voy a hacer buenos summaris ._.

Aphrodi & Kazemaru (?) rara combinación ._.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ( ) es propiedad de level-5, de otro modo el futbol no sería lo más importante...

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes del pequeño incidente, y, a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado, no logré olvidar tus palabras. Recuerdo que me prometiste que íbamos a estar juntos para toda la vida, por esa razón te entregue mi cuerpo y alma, pero todas esas cosas fueron simples palabras. Debería haberte olvidado, pero no puedo, simplemente, no puedo y cada vez el dolor en mi pecho es más grande…

/Flashback/

–Kazemaru, tenemos que hablar –Dijo seriamente el portero de Raimon –Te espero después del entrenamiento en la torre, es muy importante.

–Claro, allí estaré – Respondió el peli-azul sonriente.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, se juntaron en el punto acordado y antes de que el ex-velocista pudiera siquiera saludarlo, Endou comenzó su sermón.

–Kaze, vos sabes que te quiero mucho, que sos muy importante para mí, que te aprecio y que…

–Mamorou, ve al punto –Lo interrumpió con cierta impaciencia mezclada con algo de molestia.

–Es complicado de escuchar y más de decir, pero esta relación… Bueno, mejor dicho… Solo… solo fuiste una chica más.

Un silencio incomodo se adueño del lugar…

–¿¡Me estás diciendo que solo fui una pieza de tu juego!? –Pregunto de manera retorica Ichirouta– ¿¡Que pasó con tus promesas!? Seis meses de relación tirados a la basura, pensé que eras diferente, pero al final lo único que querías era llenarte el cuerpo, ¡Solo querías sexo! –Terminó "sacado" el chico de ojos rojizos, estaba dolido, se sentía traicionado, no se lo quería creer.

–Disculpame… Solo perdóname –Dicho esto, huyo de la "escena del crimen"

/Fin del Flashback/

Sinceramente, ese fue el peor momento de mi vida. Desde hace un mes falto a los entrenamientos, no es que me sienta bien con eso (ni nada por el estilo), es solo que el simple hecho de saber que tengo que verlo me produce repulsión al deporte que amo.

Mis días se habían vuelto muy aburridos, lo único que hacía era ir a la escuela. Una tarde, cansado de mi monótona rutina, decidí salir a tomar aire. Me dirigí a un parque cercano a mi casa. Me senté en un banquillo de madera, situado frente a un pequeño lago, y me coloque mis auriculares.

Habrían pasado unas dos horas y yo seguía allí, escuchando siempre la misma canción "Boys Don't Cry". Era realmente tranquilo, el poder ver a los niños jugueteando me alegraba, sentía como mis preocupaciones disminuían (aunque seguían presentes).

Estaba en mi propio mundo, por eso no me di cuenta de cuando él se acomodo a mi lado, únicamente percibí como un hermoso aroma inundaba mi ser. Ese olor llamó mi atención y al voltear, divise unos hermosos ojos rojizos. Esa mirada penetraba profundamente dentro de mí, causándome un pequeño respigo por la sorpresa.

–Tenemos que hablar –Sentenció la figura delante mío, mientras me retiraba los auriculares.

–¿Sobre qué? –Contesté sin poner mucha resistencia, verdaderamente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

–¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el capitán? Es extraño que en una relación uno de sus miembros actúe como si nada mientras que el otro sufre en secreto.

–Aphrodi –Susurré, estaba muy sorprendido, no por el estar de Endou (sinceramente me importaba tanto como la sal en el mar) sino por las palabras de mi acompañante –Él… él me dijo que… que solo fui una chica más –No quería llorar delante de Terumi, pero las lágrimas ganaron la batalla.

Afuro me secó las pequeñas gotas que caían de mis ojos con su pulgar dulcemente –¿Sabes? Endou es realmente un idiota –por primera vez en un mes alguien logró sacarme una sonrisa –Pero te entiendo, muchas veces me creyeron chica, es más, una vez, un degenerado me toco el culo, yo estaba enfurecido… creo que echaba humo –Ambos soltamos una pequeña carcajada – Por eso, lo tomé de la muñeca y dirigí su mano hasta mi hombría, no me siento orgulloso de eso, pero me alegra haber espantado a ese pervertido –Sonrió triunfante, por lo que yo reí nuevamente, luego de unos segundos continuó– Lo que intenté decirte con este raro ejemplo es que tenes que demostrar que la opinión "publica", por decir de alguna forma, no te tiene que importar, Kaze-kun mientras seas feliz con tu apariencia basta y sobra. Y por otra parte, evidentemente no te amaba, y por eso, no es merecedor de tus lágrimas, la mejor "venganza" es demostrarle tu felicidad, que se dé cuenta de lo que perdió.

Nuevamente me largué a llorar, no entiendo como pude ser tan idiota, no comprendo cómo me deje llevar por sus palabras. Aphrodi tenía razón, mucha razón…

Al terminar de reflexionar para mis adentros me di cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de Afuro. Era un abrazo sumamente protector y muy cálido, me acomodé en su pecho y correspondí a su abrazo.

Me separé un poco y lo miré a los ojos, eran realmente hermosos –¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? –Interrogué casi sin pensar ¿Habré estado mal? No lo sé, pero la curiosidad me ganó de antemano.

El incómodo silencio de aquella vez volvió, sentí miedo ¿Preguntar fue lo correcto? Al parecer no.

–Perdón –Susurré

–¿Por qué?

–Por haber preguntado algo que no debía

Sonrió, no sé cómo ni desde cuando, pero esa sonrisa comenzó a gustarme.

–Aunque no preguntaras de todas maneras te lo contaría… Me preocupo por ti porque es normal que a uno le importen los sentimientos de la persona a la que ama.

–¿Y-Yo te g-gusto? –Tartamudeé no me esperaba aquella respuesta. Ahora además de estar melancólico, estaba indeciso.

–Claro que sí –Continuó con total naturalidad –Es imposible no enamorarme de alguien como vos, amo tus ojos, tu hermoso cabello, tu sonrisa es única, tus manos… en resumen todo en vos es perfecto, no entiendo a Endou sabía que era estúpido pero no creí que tanto, cada vez que pienso…

No tengo idea de la razón pero interrumpí su dicha y lo besé. Comenzó con un beso lento y muy torpe, pero con sentimiento. Luego de escasos segundos, Terumi me había correspondido, era de esperarse aunque de todas maneras me sorprendió. Poco a poco mi estupidez fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta tal punto que la lengua del rubio se encoraba explorando mi boca. Tristemente la falta de aire se hizo presente.

–Es la primera vez que un beso logra hacerme sentir tan feliz –Confesé, lo dicho era totalmente cierto. El contacto me confundió más todavía, lo único que tenía en claro era que eso me había fascinado.

–Ichi, quiero dejarte en claro es que yo no soy como Endou, prometo protegerte con mi vida, por favor dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no te arrepentirás…

–Terumi, yo no sé qué es lo que siento

–Entonces, ¿Por qué me besaste?

–Es que creo que me gustas, pero es imposible…y también es complicado, ayer te veía como un amigo y hoy te veo como un sueño inalcanzable, y no lo comprendo, cuando te veo a los ojos siento cosas que hace un mes sentía, ¡Arghh! Ni yo sé cómo expresarme –Finalicé enfadado con migo mismo ¿Por qué? no tenía la más pálida idea. Agaché la cabeza y me dispuse a jugar con mis dedos con nerviosismo.

–Eso se llama amor a primera vista, bueno, mejor dicho amor a primera charla intensa –Levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos –Lo más importante: es un sentimiento puro, por favor déjame ser quien te proteja, Ichirouta.

Lo bese por segunda vez. Mientras nuestros labios danzaban, yo pensaba: "Como negarme ante esas palabras, quizás sea verdad, quizás si me había enamorado de Aphrodi, pero la incógnita más importante : ¿Cumpliría sus promesas?".

Nos separamos, e inconscientemente comencé a hablarle –Terumi, antes de darte el si necesito que me respondas algo.

–Lo que quieras.

–¿Cumplirás tus promesas?

–¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo si te amo?

Sonreí. Sonrió. Nos miramos a los ojos mutuamente. Estaba sumamente feliz, ¿será este mi amor verdadero? Por el momento, es mi primer amor a primera charla intensa.

* * *

¡Qué mierda de final! Merezco ser odiada ._.

Tambien tienen que odiarme las fans de EndoKaze (me incluyo xD) y quizas las fans de AfuroAtsuya (también me incluyo xDDD)

No tengo idea de donde me surgió la idea de esta pareja ._.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y si piensan que el final es malisimo, las comprendo

Como ya saben acepto de todo ^^ -añado amenazas a la lista ;) -


End file.
